


it's actually never too late

by gotsichi7



Series: song prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, For the most part, Jinyoung loves kids and mark is a great uncle, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and well jinyoung is a bumbling mess, and well romance ensues, like he is in real life anyway, mark is really sweet in this, older markjin, they are both over 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: When Jinyoung was a lot younger, he had imagined his wife would be demure and well-mannered; the kind his mother would approve of in a heartbeat. Though, adolescence proved that Jinyoung didn’t fall for the kind his mother would approve easily. Love and heartbreak in his past proved Jinyoung did not know gender and whether at the end of the day he wanted a wife or a husband to hold the other side of his child’s hand, it truly did not matter. In his dreams of his happy family, his child loved them both and that was really all he wanted.orJinyoung reminisces about his childhood dreams in a playground he used to play in and Mark comes running in,quite literally.





	1. Playground

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is based of GOT7's Playground but not quite exactly as the song intended

Jinyoung swung himself absentmindedly on the playground swing, not paying mind that the swing was probably only meant for children. His eyes wandered around the rest of the playground, watching how the leaves falling from nearby trees fell on top of the colourful installment. There were times when he was younger that he loved climbing and sliding off of it, his mother talking to the neighbours as she waited for him to be done. His mother at the time probably about his age, 30 years old and three healthy children under her belt. Jinyoung on the other hand, was too deep in his work to consider dating, far from even the idea of children, despite still taking a fondness of them. 

 

He pondered upon how nice it would have been if he was here with his daughter rather than alone. He cannot imagine how happy he would feel when his son would pull him mercilessly towards the playground the way he did to his mother. He wondered how he had to pretend a stern face as they have to leave when the fondness he would feel of the small child’s elation of the playground. It was easy for him to imagine the happiness a child could bring to his life but it was a bit difficult to imagine a partner who would stand by his side, laughing along at the antics of their child whether daughter or son. 

 

When Jinyoung was a lot younger, he had imagined his wife would be demure and well-mannered; the kind his mother would approve of in a heartbeat. Though, adolescence proved that Jinyoung didn’t fall for the kind his mother would approve easily. Love and heartbreak in his past proved Jinyoung’s did not know gender and whether at the end of the day he wanted a wife or a husband to hold the other side of his child’s hand, it truly did not matter. In his dreams of his happy family, his child loved them both and that was really all he wanted.

 

The approaching sunset was making the whole playground seem somber. Daylight was becoming shorter as winter approached and Jinyoung looked at his watch telling himself five more minutes before he rejoined his overbearing family for dinner. 

 

“Ahjussi, can i play?” Jinyoung almost jumped at the question asked to him in English. He peered to his side to find a young girl, a natural pink blush forming on her smooth skin. Her dark hair in adorable but slightly wonky pigtails. Jinyoung was frozen, mouth hanging both from the shock of his life when a girl came out of nowhere, speaking in English and the said girl was looking at him with adorable puppy eyes. 

 

“Kylie! Don’t disturb him! You can take turns with Leila!” An alarmed voice of a man called from behind them in fluent English. Jinyoung turned to see a handsome young man approach them with smaller girl walking hand in hand next to him. When he reached them, he held her shoulder with his free hand then turned to Jinyoung. 

 

“I’m sorry. She is a little too excited sometimes,” he said in surprisingly fluent Korean. “Please don’t worry about us!”

 

“Oh no! It’s alright! I should be going anyway. It’s all yours!” Jinyoung fumbled getting to his feet in haste to insist that the rightful children get to play with the swing instead of him, a thirty year old man who can't help his daydreams. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the young man simpered as the two girls excitedly took Jinyoung’s place on the swing. 

 

“Ahjusshi, PUSH!” The older between the two shrieked excitedly, holding Jinyoung’s hand in his arm before Jinyoung could escape.

 

“Kylie, no! Uncle Mark would push you!” The older man said in a tone of panic. 

 

“But who is going to push Leila?” the elder of the two girls pouted. Jinyoung stood still, entertained by the argument suddenly unfolding in front of him. 

 

Mark looked stumped for a moment before he gathered himself to stand between the two swings. “I can push both of you.” he tried to hide the doubt in his voice but Jinyoung could hear his the raise in his pitch. 

 

“It’s alright, I can play,” Jinyoung turned to the girl who was gripping his hand, smiling. He turned to Kylie, the elder one and braved his flawed English to say “What is your name, little girl?”

 

“Kylie,” she said, suddenly shy now that Jinyoung’s attention was all on her. Jinyoung could feel her uncle’s gaze on him but tried his best to ignore it. 

 

“You want me to push you on the swing?” Jinyoung’s heart burst with adoration at how she cutely tilted her head before nodding shyly, the excitement bouncing in her as she wiggled in the swing, anticipating Jinyoung to push her. Jinyoung stood behind her swing, looking at Mark’s face with an assuring smile before planting his feet.  

 

“Push, push, push!” she shrieked, making her little sister imitate her in a mispronounce manner. Jinyoung couldn’t help but giggle at the scene, following her orders, peeping again at the dumbfounded Mark. Jinyoung abided to Kylie who obviously had his heart on a leash from her adorable impatience and gently started a momentum for Kylie to enjoy. 

 

“I hope this is ok?” Jinyoung said to Mark, swapping back to his mother tongue, quietly so the kids won’t hear them. Mark seemed to snap out of his daze from Jinyoung’s words, his arms mechanically pushing Leila in her swing, mimicking Jinyoung’s pace.

 

“No, No. I should be the one apologizing. They don’t really know boundaries,” Mark said, head bowing slightly in embarrassment. Jinyoung could see from the corner of his eyes that Mark’s ears were turning slightly red. “I’m sorry to bother you.”

 

Jinyoung knew that actually he was glad to be bothered because he loves children and maybe Mark was very  _ very  _ attractive but instead he opted to just smile, pretending to sing along to the english nursery rhyme Kylie had started singing, allowing himself the luxury of the companion of children.

 

Mark and Jinyoung idly chatting about how his family had visited him in Korea and decided it would be fun to travel to Jinhae for the weekend. They were heading back to Seoul the next day and Kylie had persuaded him to accompany them to the playground they loved so much for one last time. 

 

Jinyoung traded his own stories; telling Mark about his mundane work in Seoul and how he was home to visit his parents. Jinyoung hadn’t made a new friend in quite sometime and the fact that he was able to make the conversation flow so well was admirable. 

 

The daylight was almost nearly gone and the street lights had started to turn on when Mark finally stopped pushing Leila, Jinyoung following suit despite the painful tugging in his heart when he realized it was over.

 

“Alright, kids, it’s late now. Your mom’s going to kill me if i don’t bring you guys back,” Mark’s english was fluent and heavily accented that it made Jinyoung’s heart do a little flip. 

 

“Well, thank the handsome man for playing with you,” Mark said lookin at Kylie. Kylie shyly looked at him, her right toe drawing nervous circles on the pavement. 

 

“Thank you, ahjussi,” she mumbled, quickly hiding herself behind Mark’s leg. 

 

“Thank you, Jinyoung,” Mark said, his smile making Jinyoung’s face feel a little heated. Jinyoung waved as they walked away, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He was never going to see their faces again and it made him a little sad but for that moment, they had let him revisit his playground. The playground he had thought he had lost from adulthood. 

 


	2. Let Me (hold your hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung felt jittery as he smoothened his sweater, inspecting every inch of his outfit for the day. It was already winter and he had a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and whatever he wore underneath his outwear later really shouldn’t matter but he checked and rechecked it because he hasn’t been on a date for a long time.
> 
> At least in his mind it is a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the anon who requested 'Let Me' by GOT7 and Markjin. i have proofread this, but tbh i can only do so much im a flawed being and this was very self indulgent.

Jinyoung felt jittery as he smoothened his sweater, inspecting every inch of his outfit for the day. It was already winter and he had a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and whatever he wore underneath his outwear later really shouldn’t matter but he checked and rechecked it because he hasn’t been on a date for a long time. 

 

_ At least in his mind it is a date.  _

 

He checked the time and heads for the door, knowing full well that if he wanted to make it on time he needed to leave as soon as possible. After ensuring he didn’t leave his wallet and keys, he was out the door in his large winter jacket, lifting his hood to shield his face from the wind and make sure the fur detail on it was on display. 

 

The journey to the nearest train station was automatic to him at this point, avoiding shoulders and scanning his card without even a second glance of which platform he was headed to. When the train arrived he found himself seated in an almost empty coach, his mind drifting to how he had somehow ended up on this  _ date  _ thanks to his daily commute to work. 

 

He had been coming home from his office job later than usual that day, his boss insisting he finished the paperwork he was working on before the day ended. So naturally, he was in a slight bad mood that even the songs playing in his earphones were giving him a headache. Wedged between two older gentlemen who clearly had no care of his personal space, Jinyoung was just about to get up and find a seat in another coach when he unmistakably heard his name being called. 

 

He turned to find Mark standing on his right with a wide smile. He was dressed casually, a beanie fitted on his head, making it seem like his head was smaller than it already was. And, yet, Jinyoung’s hearts stuttered in excitement at the sight.

 

“Did you just get off work?” He had asked, that smile of his never losing its place as he spoke. Jinyoung nodded, too stunned to form words with his mouth. How did Mark end up finding him and how did they end up meeting each other in the train like this?

 

“It’s a big coincidence that we met like this again right?” Mark said as if reading Jinyoung’s mind. Jinyoung nodded again even though he wants to say  _ it’s a sign  _ or  _ it’s fate _ but swallowed it instead. 

 

There was a pregnant silence between them. Jinyoung stuttering in his mind to say anything besides,  _ it’s so good to see you, i think we are meant to be, we might be soulmates  _ and any other potential thing that might make Mark want to run away from a crazy person like him.

 

“I never got your number,” was what Jinyoung finally said (or more like choked from his rush to say it along with his nerves) but Mark just smiled, putting out his hand for Jinyoung’s phone. The way his heart skipped a beat when Mark’s hand brushed his when he returned his phone made Jinyoung feel like a high school girl. Mark left at the next station with a reminder to call him and Jinyoung held his phone tighter in his hands.

 

Jinyoung texted him that night with a simple message reading ‘hey this is my number - Jinyoung’.And in all sense of a good love story, Jinyoung wants to say that the rest was history. They had texted for the whole week, talking about nothing to everything.

 

It was weird because he knew they were dancing in this weird grey area of friendship and dating. Jinyoung knew the dance even though he had actively removed himself from the dating scene for the past few years and yet the aspect of friendship acted like a safety net for him to mingle comfortably. That was until Mark got bold and asked if he was free to ‘hang’ the next day and by all means Jinyoung was. 

 

So here he was standing in front of a restaurant he has never been to, five minutes early to his ‘hang out’ with Mark, unsure if he should be nervous because he could have been fretting over nothing. It might not even be a date. He didn’t even know if Mark swung that way but it didn’t stop the jitters anyway.

 

“Jinyoungie!” a yelp left Jinyoung’s mouth as Mark caught his arms in a swift motion catching him completely off guard. Mark giggled clearly pleased with himself from Jinyoung’s reaction. 

 

“Shall we go in?” Mark chirped, the same dazzling smile knocking the wind out of Jinyoung’s lungs, only managing a shy nod.

 

“Come on. It’s cold outside.”

 

-o0o-

 

They enter the restaurant into a small booth at the corner and Mark helped Jinyoung order, recommending the dishes he personally liked the best. Mark didn’t want to seem like he was forcing his preference on Jinyoung but he had suggested the place, so he wanted Jinyoung to like it as much as he did. 

 

“I trust your taste,” Jinyoung remarked after the waiter had left with their order. Jinyoung had ordered exactly as Mark suggested and a pleasant warmth filled his core as the other looked at him warmly.

 

“I’m flattered,” Mark replied, resisting the urge to blatantly flirt with the other by restraining a wink that could have came along with the statement. 

 

Mark knew they were threading that line; the one where neither of them quite knew where this was going, both to afraid to cross the line because it could go horribly wrong. They could still remain friends if they never pursue the undeniable attraction between them but none of them were getting younger and they knew that too. 

 

Mark wanted to step further with Jinyoung faster from just the sound of Jinyoung’s laugh but he also wanted to savor this part; this part of courtship he had long not felt. 

 

_ Ah, i’m getting old.  _

 

“What are you thinking about, old man?” Jinyoung asked, a curious but playful gaze decorating his features. They had joked endlessly about how their age. It’s playful and Mark appreciated it. Mark chuckled, feeling like he had been caught. 

 

“I’m only a year older than you, you know,” Mark pouted playfully, feeling his heart rush in a familiar pleasurable sensation. He felt young,  _ alive,  _ from such a simple gesture.. It’s flirting as if they were teenagers when they weren’t even in the slightest. 

 

Jinyoung laughed, a natural blush dusting his cheeks and Mark resisted the urge to want to pinch his cheeks. 

 

“You look really good tonight,” Mark blurted. If it was anything he had learnt about dating for so long was that, it could never go bad with a compliment especially if it was honest.  _ Really really honest.  _

 

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself,” Jinyoung replied as the server approached them with their appetizers. Jinyoung eyes lit up with a childish excitement when all the food is set in front of him, the server pouring them some wine and Jinyoung clasps his hand together bringing it to his face almost as if he was concealing a gasp. 

 

“This is the fanciest date I’ve been on in a long time,” he admitted but as soon as it leaves his mouth, Mark could see the flicker of worry in his eyes as he tore his eyes away from the food to look at the older. Mark was aware that he had probably set out this date as casual, even though he was sure, this wasn’t at all,  _ casual,  _ because Mark hasn’t felt so smitten for so long and he wasn’t sure how fast he should take things. 

 

Despite his inner turmoil, Mark smiled, both elated and terrified at the progress. 

 

“Clearly you haven’t dated the right man,” Mark smirked, winking both as playful and flirty, hoping it came out as light but he isn’t sure he managed it. Jinyoung seemed to appreciate the gesture when his ears turned a nice shade of scarlet.

 

Dinner progressed smoothly after the slightly awkward beginning. Mark was quick to turn the subject into their lives, throwing in inside jokes that they had accumulated from the week of texting. Mark indulged himself into making a fool of himself to hear Jinyoung laugh. 

 

“So what is a handsome guy like you doing still single?” Mark asked, finally taking the plunge with the help of some alcohol swimming in lovely heat in his system. Jinyoung cocked an eyebrow at him but doesn’t look away shyly, clearly just as inebriated as Mark was. 

 

“I could ask you the exact same thing,” Jinyoung smirked. The smile playing on his lips, teasing, full of mischief catching Mark’s attention and breath altogether. 

 

“Oh my god, so you have commitment issues too?” Jinyoung chuckled at Mark’s exaggeration of a reply but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Not funny?” Mark amended, clearing his throat, gathering himself. 

 

“I guess, I just got caught up with work,” Jinyoung said bitterly after a beat of silence, moving his gaze to stare at the swirling wine in his glass as he spinned it . Then, he looked straight at Mark, as if challenging Mark into a staring game where the loser liked the other more. And quite frankly, Mark already lost because the earnest look in Jinyoung’s eyes makes Mark’s confidence falter, he blinked, feeling the familiar rush of his fluttering heart turning his cheeks redder by the second. 

 

“So why are you still single?” Jinyoung asked. His eyes haven’t shifted from him in an almost unabashed gaze of looking at Mark, clearly checking him out. 

 

_ I guess, I just haven’t met you  _

 

Mark could hear the voice in his head but he swallowed it. It’s too soon. It may seem like Mark had been waiting for his whole life to be consumed by an attraction,  _ a love _ , like this but they had time and he didn’t want to ruin anything. Even though judging from the smile on Jinyoung’s face after checking Mark out is anything to go by, the feeling is mutual. 

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark tested, his voice lower than anything he had said tonight. 

 

“Yes?” Jinyoung chirped in attention, his eyes meeting Mark’s and it is charged with a palpable tension. Mark leaned closer to the table, placing his hand half way across the table. 

 

“Will you let me hold your hand?” 

 

Jinyoung looked shocked at first before he collected himself. His lips pursed as he held in a laugh which revealed in his voice as he spoke. “Holding hand on the first date? How scandalous!”

 

They laugh and Mark revels in the sound and the sight of Jinyoung’s smile, feeling drunk, not only from the taste of wine on his lips. Mark really hopes the night does end with the taste of Jinyoung’s lips instead but he doesn’t say anything as Jinyoung’s warm hand tentatively wrapped itself in his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support on this fic, especially to the people who sent request to my tumblr. writing and me have a weird relationship. haha
> 
> anyway, you may find me on [tumblr](http://got7doubleb.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsichi7).
> 
> This fic is reposted on my tumblr too.


End file.
